


Forgive and Forget

by Krohma



Series: Writing Challenges [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel in the Bunker, Episode: s08e22 Clip Show, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker, One Shot, POV Dean, Season/Series 08 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krohma/pseuds/Krohma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found Cas on the road and brought him back with them, but Dean still can't forgive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive and Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pardonner et Oublier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138332) by [Krohma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krohma/pseuds/Krohma). 



> Short writing challenge with imposed words, them being "impératrice" (empress), "légende" (legend), "bleu" (blue) and "tartiflette" (the challenge was originally in French), no obligation of fandom, length or themes.
> 
> This story takes place in the 22th episode of season 8, but I took liberties compared to the show: at least a week passed since the boys returned to the Bunker, and Cas didn't meet Metatron during his shopping and because of this, he didn't leave immediately.
> 
> The title is also a song by You Me At Six.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it, don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it :)
> 
> Happy reading!

Dean cut the impala's engine and went to retrieve their stuff in the trunk while Sam was suffocating on a bout of coughing. Again. They had to go through father Thompson's archives, so hopefully they would find the ritual to cure a demon and finish the friggin' trials already. Sammy was getting worse, and Dean wasn't sure how long he could stand to see his brother like this before snapping. They would need all the help available for the researches and Cas would be useful on this one.

The older Winchester sighed, because seriously, who was he trying to fool? They would be on their own, Cas had most likely left during their absence. As ever. For once, the guy had stuck with them for a bit longer than usual, to try make it up to them for the whole Angel Tablet thing. But that wouldn't last. Especially with the way the hunter treated him, and he knew it.

Because since they had found Cas on the road and he had returned to the Men of Letter's bunker with them, the angel tried hard to make it up to Dean, since Sammy had forgiven him almost immediately. And clearly, their trench coat friend did his utmost to achieve his ends, in his own way, which was sometimes really weird. He would clean up the bunker, he'd help them with legends and researches since Dean didn't need (want) his help in the field, he had gone grocery shopping for them, bringing what he thought was "vital" ; namely beef jerky, the last issue of _Busty Asian Beauty_ , and beer. Hell, he'd even tried to buy pie several times, and at some point (given that Dean remained impervious to his gifts) to bake it. And it had only been the beginning of a long series of cooking experiences from the angel, Sammy insisting that the way to Dean's forgiveness was through his stomach. Cas dabbled in cooking, preparing meals from all over the world. He had tried to make him eat raw fish (" _Sushi are very good and healthy Dean_ "), and some weird mix of potatoes, bacon strips and cheese (A _tartiflette_ Cas had called it) which had been unexpectedly good. And no matter how his brother tried to talk him into forgiving the angel (" _Go easy on him_ ", " _He's one of the good guys_ ", " _Come on dude, it's Cas"_ ), the hunter couldn't resolve to do so even though he had already forgiven him for way worse, even when he might shouldn't have. But that was more and more difficult with each days.

The sight of a red stain on Sammy's handy in front of him brought him back to reality. He swallowed hard. Focused, he needed to stay focused. Father Thompson, researches, ritual, curing a demon, closing the Gates of Hell. End of story, good-bye, the end.

"What the hell?" Dean blurted, taken aback. Because opening the bunker's door wasn't supposed to be followed by a smell of cooked food. And that fact certainly wasn't supposed to relieve him.

Sam sniffed the air for a second before turning to him. He looked like he was going to collapse right here. "Looks like we won't starve tonight."

"Yeah sure." He mumbled, going downstairs.

Sammy was heading to the kitchen, so he went straight to his room to get rid of his stuff and paused, running a hand over his face and letting it rest over his mouth and chin. Honestly, he was surprised, because with the way he had cold-shouldered him, he'd thought Cas would have been long gone. And while the fact that his friend had stayed relieved him, he was pissed, because how was he supposed not to forgive him when the angel acted like he would stay and not abandon him again? He'd known as soon as he had seen him on the road that he would forgive him, because _he was alive_ and that was the only thing that mattered, and that friggin' pissed him off because he didn't want to. Yeah, that was totally juvenile, but he didn't give a shit. Because he wasn't supposed to even considerate to forgive him after all he had done. Because he hadn't trusted him. Again. And again, it had worked so well. The only person he had always been able to forgive like that was his brother, because of their deep, abiding love for each other. And it was supposed to stay this way.

But he knew. He knew it wouldn't be long before he forgives him, before he forgives Cas. Because he could read it in his eyes, his freakin' blue eyes: guilt, shame, sadness. And above all, that _look_ he had when Dean deigned to speak to him, all hopeful and touched and like what he'd just said was gospel or something. He hated that look, but that was still way better than his glum expression.

"Dean?"

His brother's voice startled him and damn, how long had he stayed here thinking?

"Dammit Sammy! Don't sneak up on me like that, I could shoot you!"

"Dude, I didn't sneak, I knocked and you didn't answer." He said, pulling a bitchface.

"Yeah, whatever. What d'you want?"

"Well we still have researches to do... Plus Cas cooked and it's ready so we can eat during our reading session."

"Oh, okay, good. I'mma take a quick shower and then I'm all yours." He said with a grin.

Sam nodded before turning around and walk away, his unsteady footsteps echoing in the corridor. He really needed to eat and get some rest. And he had to admit that with Cas around, his lil' brother was pampered and well taken care of, as the angel would personally make sure that he sleeps when he needed to, even if it meant using his angel mojo to ensure that.

After putting his clothes back on, the older Winchester headed toward the library where his brother was eating his salad (sometimes Dean seriously wondered if his brother was human), not in the least disturbed by Cas who was talking about a ruthless and cruel empress of an ancient Chinese dynasty and how she had killed one of her dead husband's concubine in an awful and inhuman manner and had thrown her into a latrine after all the tortures she had inflicted her.

 _Enjoy your meal_ , Dean thought as he sat down at the table where his plate had been placed. The brothers and their au-pair angel ate quietly, browsing through father Thompson's archives, Cas nursing Sam and checking that he wants for nothing. And if between two readings the hunter let out the slightest smile or a muffled laugh because of the feeling of home and being in family that he felt only too rarely, no one said anything. Because after all, their family was limited to the three of them now - the five of them if they counted on Kevin and Charlie - and who knew until when this would last? Until when they could enjoy all that? He already knew that his reaction was disproportionate, but he only now realized how ridiculous it was. And, sipping his beer and watching his brother and his angel leaned over old books looking for a way to close the Gates of Hell, he thought that yes, there were fights that needed to be conducted, but those who opposed him to Castiel were not part of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested, the empress mentioned is the Empress Lü Zhi.


End file.
